Unexplainable & Unpredictable Results of Boredom
by Noxbait
Summary: Response to a challenge from littleellie30: Bored SG1. When there is nothing for anyone to do...SG1 does the only thing left: annoy each other!


**So this is in response to littlellie30's "bored SG1" challenge over on LJ. It was apparently a good prompt...or maybe I've been very bored lately because this just wrote itself in two days. Thanks for the plot bunny littleellie30! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Unexplainable and Unpredictable Results of Boredom<strong>

"I'm just saying…"

"I don't _care_ what you're saying!"

"Well, _obviously_. But you are the one who asked…"

"Big mistake."

"I would agree. So next time you ask me something…I'm just going to keep my mouth shut and let you walk right into whatever you have coming."

"_For crying out loud!_ All I asked was where the deck of cards was! I didn't need a lecture on the etymology of the word _poker_ and I certainly didn't need to hear where and how the game developed! That has nothing whatsoever to do with a warning about something _important_ that I may have to ask you about in the future."

"Well, I'm sorry, I was just trying to be conversational."

"Conversational I don't need. Silence would be refreshing."

"Silence? Jack, we've been sitting here staring at each other for almost an hour and we haven't said a word."

"See. Silence. Refreshing."

Daniel blew out a frustrated breath and threw the pack of cards at Jack's face, got to his feet and walked away. Not that there was far to walk. They had gated to what appeared to be a typical woodsy planet where the MALP had detected traces of Trinium in the soil. The typical woodsy planet turned out to be a thickly wooded _island_ that was only about seven square miles in total area. The water surrounding the island was pleasantly warm but appeared quite endless. As they had gated without a boat, their exploration of the area had not taken very long.

That had been five days ago.

Five very long days.

Five very, very, very long days.

Daniel headed for the far side of the island where a small rocky outcropping jutted out into the water providing a peaceful refuge. Sam and Teal'c were back in the opposite direction, on the far side of their camp and the gate. That was where the little white sand beach was. Daniel shook his head and pictured Sam trying to explain to General Hammond exactly how she'd gotten such a beautiful tan. Ever since she'd figured out that there wasn't anything wrong with the gate, she'd done all the tests she could possibly do on the soil, water, air, leaves, tree bark, and plant life. After that, she'd decided the best thing was to enjoy the sun and surf.

Climbing over a fallen log, Daniel grimaced as his shirt pulled against his shoulders which were painfully sunburned. He'd spent most of the first two days digging in the sand; not building castles, as Jack had suggested, but searching for any traces of a previous civilization. The only thing he got out of that was sunburn and a painful sting on his left hand from something very much resembling a scorpion. He sat down on a rock near the water, but shaded by the trees and rested his head on his knees, enjoying the cool wind.

* * *

><p>Jack threw the deck of cards back at Daniel, but missed him as he hurried off. Shaking his head, he looked at his watch for probably the millionth time. A week. That was what Daniel had said when he'd deciphered the one and only piece of writing they found on a rock near the Stargate. A week. The solar something or other, the rotation of the moon and planet, the reflections of something cutting off the something else made it impossible to dial out or receive a dial in for seven days.<p>

Long, long days.

Five days already and he was ready to shoot himself.

Jack groaned and threw himself backward to the ground, pulling his cap over his eyes. The first three days had actually been pretty nice, once they'd figured out what was going on and that they would eventually be able to go home. He'd given Carter permission to take a vacation and she'd surprised him by doing exactly that. She'd actually stopped working on anything after the second day. He himself had done plenty of fishing. Fishing and more fishing. Nothing wrong with that, although Teal'c was not exactly a great fishing partner. After he had run out of sand to sift and decided to avoid the sun like a vampire, Daniel had spent a good part of time fishing with him and that had been oddly fun. Of course, he always thought of something he needed to look up in one of his books, or write down in another book, so he was easily distracted. But it had been nice.

Up until the previous evening. That was really when things started to fall apart. Carter was supposed to cook dinner, but she refused and stayed on the beach, munching one of her granola bars and reading a book that strangely appeared to be a mystery novel and not a scientific volume. How she had happened to bring that made him wonder. Wonder about all those nights when he saw her flashlight on when she was supposed to be sleeping. Here he'd thought she'd been neck deep in some highly important math problem. Hmm. Maybe not so much.

Then there'd been Teal'c. He had been spending quite a bit of time in Kel'no'reem. More so every day and Jack thought it might have something to do with the increasing frequency of arguments he and Daniel were having. Not that arguments were anything new in and of themselves. It was how they communicated half the time. But with nothing else to occupy them, their verbal sparring had certainly become epic. Carter had actually shouted. Not just raised her voice a little, but practically screamed at them at breakfast. They'd been arguing nonstopped all through breakfast, continuing the argument they'd started the previous evening.

_What had that one been about?_ Jack frowned. _Huh._ Couldn't remember. It had seemed so important at the time. So Carter had let loose a side of her that typically they only saw directed at Goa'uld or politicians. Temper, temper. She'd washed her hands of them and marched off to the beach with her contraband book and a pack of food. Clearly she intended to picnic on the beach and ignore their very existence.

Ah well. He was just going to let her. He needed a nap.

* * *

><p>Sam had started the first couple of days working hard. She'd done all she could to learn about the planet they were stuck on and if there was any way to get off. Based on Daniel's translations, and her own observations, it was clear the planet cycled through some sort of electronic disturbance in the upper atmosphere about every week causing the gate not to be usable. While everyone had been relieved they weren't forever trapped on the island, there had been a noticeable undercurrent of tension.<p>

Sure, the Colonel amused himself with fishing and cooking the unusual aqua life he caught. Daniel explored every nook and cranny of the island and had been her companion on the beach until he burned so badly he refused to come back to the sunshine. But under it all, Sam felt the tension. She had a feeling it had to do with the fact that they were officially on a mission and the Colonel wasn't happy to be sitting still. Not that he didn't know _how_ to relax, but he wasn't one to want to relax on a mission. And since Daniel seemed to have run out of things to explore or dig up, he was getting on even _her_ nerves.

She traced her hand in the soft, sea soaked sand. It was so peaceful here and she was actually happy that the Colonel had decided to stay in the shade back at their little camp with Daniel this morning. The two of them were becoming extremely annoying and she couldn't help but wonder how long it would be before she could hear raised voices and one of them came stomping towards her, ready to complain about the other. The island was just not big enough. Even on her private beach, she'd been able to clearly hear their argument as they fished on the opposite side of the island yesterday. Teal'c at least seemed to be taking it all in his typical Jaffa stride. He had been her assistant for the first two days and pleasantly worked with her. After she exhausted her efforts, he had taken up Kel'no'reem in a private little corner of the island where there was another little beach in a tiny cove. On the third day, after the Colonel and Daniel had a major argument that involved prolonged periods of shouting about soccer versus American football and assorted other topics, Teal'c had taken off for the cove and only returned for meals or for his watch at night.

Adjusting her sunglasses, she cast a slightly worried look over her shoulder, but no one was approaching. Mounding up some sand, she rolled over and rested her chin on her hands, looking back at the tree line. The water was lapping up her legs and it felt wonderful. She'd given up on wearing her uniform to the beach about two days ago after warning the boys to give a shout if they came near the beach. She felt rather daring sunning in her underwear, but she was getting an amazing tan! Reaching for her Agatha Christie novel she'd smuggled on the mission, and now was _incredibly_ grateful for having brought, Sam smiled. At least _someone_ was enjoying this little trip!

* * *

><p>He was so incredibly bored. Bored bored bored. Granted, it wasn't the first time he'd ever been bored. Life in the military could be incredibly boring at times. Hurry up and wait. Go ten steps and then wait some more. Waiting on orders from some brilliant superior individual who had no idea of what his orders meant for the soldiers he was ordering about. Rain, sun, ice and snow. He'd been bored in many situations and in many places; some more comfortable than others. He was currently comfortable. The temperature was pleasant, the setting was peaceful. Despite that, he was so bored he had actually found himself hoping that perhaps O'Neill and Daniel Jackson would get into a fistfight that he could enjoy breaking up.<p>

Teal'c sighed.

He was grateful for the little cove he had found for himself. He was also grateful that the others believed he was engaging in nonstopped Kel'no'reem. Yes, he had been refreshed by some extended sessions of deep meditation, but he was quite bored. The humans believed that he was stoic and seldom less than serious. However, Jaffa were not unfeeling and stone-like beings. They enjoyed recreation as much as the next humanoid race. The first few days had not been unpleasant, but there had been a continual increase in the frequency and intensity of the arguments between his male teammates which had worn on his considerable patience. Major Carter had been pleasant, but Teal'c did not share her affinity for reclining in a sandy place for hours on end, day after day. So he found his little cove, with just a small patch of grass where he could enjoy the scenery and not feel sand continually filling his boots.

However. He was a man of action and was reaching the point where relaxing was becoming quite taxing. Yesterday he had began a routine of stretching and martial arts maneuvers to occupy his mind and body. He'd already done that today.

He'd read all of Daniel Jackson's books.

He'd accepted one of Major Carter's mystery novels that she had finished two days ago.

He'd read that twice.

He'd played solitaire.

He'd tried to meditate some more.

He was so bored. He thought of Cassie.

He suddenly had an interesting idea.

Teal'c smiled.

* * *

><p>Jack groaned and sat up. Falling asleep and ending up lying on an exposed root had not been a very good idea. Rubbing his back, he looked at his watch. It had been about two hours. He looked around and found their little camp still deserted. The pack of cards was sitting a few feet away. Sighing, Jack admitted to himself that he'd been <em>trying <em>to start fights with Daniel. Why? Because he was bored. He frowned. They argued enough as it was. Why was he trying to create arguments? What a stupid idea.

It also wasn't very nice.

Groaning again, Jack pushed himself to his feet and picked up the deck of cards. Even if he had to listen to the rest of the lecture on the origins of poker, he felt it would be better than continuing in sheer and utter boredom.

* * *

><p>Daniel threw another rock out into the foaming surf. He was so bored. Boredom was not something he was very familiar with or that he knew how to combat on a desert island. There was always something to do, read, write, study, translate, explain, and teach. Except there wasn't. There wasn't anything he could do. He'd rarely run into situations like this. The most recent time had been after suffering appendicitis and being required to "take it easy." No one seemed to think he knew how to do that. Well, he did. But it still required something to occupy his mind. Without anything to think about, his mind always went to dark and lonely places that he'd rather it wouldn't go.<p>

He threw another rock, with a bit more oomph this time.

"I knew I should've brought my glove."

"Jack!" Daniel glared at him, having just been thoroughly startled.

"What?" Jack waved his arms, "You want me to knock?"

"Why do you always have to sneak up on me?"

"I wasn't sneaking."

"You were."

"I wasn't."

"You _were_. What else would you call it?"

"I was simply walking; I can't help it if you weren't paying any attention. What have I told you about that?"

Daniel just shook his head and looked away.

Jack walked over and sat down next to him, picking up a rock and hefting it in his hands. "So."

Daniel kept his mouth shut.

Jack tossed the rock, then repeated, "So."

Glaring at him again, Daniel just waited.

Jack studied him. He had the distinct feeling Daniel was mad at him. "So I guess you're not interested in talking."

"Oh, is that what you wanted to do? I'm sorry, I wasn't sure. I figured you weren't interested in conversation and that you'd eventually go away and bug Teal'c."

"Can't find him."

"Oh whatever. This island is not that big. You just don't want to feel his wrath when you interrupt his Kel'no'reem again."

"How was I supposed to know? He was standing there. _Standing_! Who meditates standing up?"

Daniel snorted. And Jack gave _him_ a hard time for not reacting well when startled. If anything good had come out of Jack's mistake it had been that Daniel had been there to witness the entire thing. Taking a deep breath, Daniel shook his head.

"What?"

"What?"

"What are you shaking your head about?"

"What difference does it make to you?"

"Trying to have a conversation here."

"What if I want you to leave me alone for the next two days?"

Jack paused. There was a lingering faint anger there, but there was also a hint of weary desolation. He really hadn't been making this very pleasant for Daniel. _Crap._ He hated apologizing.

Daniel sensed Jack's hesitation and regretted his words. He knew Jack was feeling a degree of tenseness from being unable to do anything valuable on their mission. He knew where Jack's thoughts were going.

"Daniel…"

"Jack…"

They stared at each other. Daniel waved a hand graciously. Jack nodded.

"Why is it we always talk at the same time?"

"Why is it we always argue all the time?"

"We don't argue." Jack lied.

"A bit of sunstroke there, Jack?"

"You're the one who refused to listen to me and Carter and spent a whole day in the sun without sunblock."

"Never mind."

Jack shook his head. "What I don't get is this. We've gone up to the cabin before and have had nothing to do and haven't acted like this."

"Like what?"

"You know."

Daniel waited.

Jack sighed and finally mumbled. "Childish and argumentative."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." There. Apology given and received fairly painlessly. "Something in the air?"

"No. It's the fact we're officially on a mission, so you can't really relax. And I ran out of things to keep me occupied a long time ago. I can't do this. I can't do _nothing _for days at a time. I need to be doing something. It is completely frustrating!"

Jack raised his eyebrow. "So. Bored?"

"Utterly."

"Poker?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Sam had long ago finished her book. She had built a city of sandcastles. She got dressed and walked the beach. She reviewed equations in her head. She finally had to admit it to herself.<p>

She was totally and undeniably _bored._

Sam knew she was bored when the thought of looking for Daniel and the Colonel started to sound good. She hadn't heard a peep out of them since early that morning. Which either meant they decided to sleep all day…or they'd killed each other. _Or Teal'c had killed them both_. He'd been strangely absent all day too.

Sam headed back for their camp.

Arriving at camp, she found no bodies lying around and no blood or signs of a struggle. That was a good sign. So the choice now was look for Teal'c at his private cove, or head up to the rocky area where the best fishing was and hope the boys were being nice. She decided she wasn't quite ready to deal with them. Teal'c it was.

She called out a good distance away. She'd heard about what happened when the Colonel had startled Teal'c before. She didn't really want to wind up on her back with Teal'c's hand around her neck. Although she still suspected strongly that Teal'c hadn't actually been _that_ startled, it was hard to tell with him.

"Hey, Teal'c!" she called again as she walked into the cove. It was deserted. She couldn't even find a sign that he'd been there. The sand looked pristine. The grass not matted down. Sam frowned. Surely he hadn't "cleaned" the area to leave no traces? Surely not. But where was he?

"Huh. I guess maybe he's with Daniel and the Colonel." She said aloud. She'd actually been having a lot of conversations aloud with herself lately, a fact that did concern her somewhat. Shrugging both at her lack of success at finding Teal'c and her potential mental health issues, Sam turned around and headed for the spot she figured she'd find the rest of her team.

Teal'c smiled again. He had concealed himself in a tree a few yards from where Major Carter had just been. As soon as she left, he climbed down and silently crept in the opposite direction.

As Sam grew closer to the rocky area where she assumed she'd find the others, she began to hear sounds that she couldn't quite understand. It wasn't conversation. It was certainly not an argument. Hurrying, she suddenly realized it was laughter.

"Great. Someone else's gone crazy." She spoke aloud again, kicking herself for doing so. What was going to happen when she did that in front of someone?

She came out of the woods and felt her jaw drop of its own volition. Sure enough it had been laughter she'd heard. _Daniel's_ laughter. He was on his knees in the sand, one hand on his stomach and the other wiping his eyes. Her own eyes widened at the sight beyond him. The Colonel was just getting to his feet in the shallow water of the ocean. He was completely soaked and bleeding from a cut on his cheek. He didn't look even slightly amused. He was giving Daniel a full voltage death glare. Daniel just shook his head and continued to laugh.

Sam wasn't sure what to do, but before she could decide if she needed to run and hide, the Colonel saw her.

"Oh crap." He said tonelessly. His death glare lost some of its voltage.

Daniel stopped laughing long enough to look over his shoulder. Seeing Sam, he lost it again.

Jack should've known Sam or Teal'c would arrive at that particular moment. He tromped to the shore and strongly considered pushing Daniel into the surf. Really, it hadn't been that funny!

"Oh yes it was!" Daniel said between fits of laughter.

Jack hated it when he read his mind like that. It just was so wrong. Why had fate seen fit to link him telepathically with an annoying archaeologist? It just wasn't fair.

"Did you want something, Carter?" he asked coldly.

Sam tried to maintain a stoic expression. She knew if she was patient she'd hear all about whatever had gone on from Daniel. So she simply said, "I was just looking for Teal'c, sir."

"He's not here."

"Ok." Sam hesitated, but started to turn away.

"Sam! Don't go." Daniel called out, finally managing to catch his breath. "Jack's got something to show you…"

"Shut up Daniel."

Daniel just laughed again.

Jack decided his death glare was not having any effect, so he'd switch method and change the subject. "Carter. How was your day?"

"Fine, sir."

"Fine, sir, she says." Jack shook his head, then looked at Daniel. "How was your day, Daniel?"

"Boring."

"Ah, honesty. How refreshing." He looked back at Carter. "Carter, how was your day?"

"Boring." She admitted.

"Miss us?"

She hesitated. "Well, sir…"

"It's ok, Sam. I forgave him."

Suddenly he had a bit more voltage in his death glare, Jack found.

Daniel just smiled brightly and ignored him. "We decided that we were letting our boredom get the best of us. There's only two days before we can go home. I'm sure we'll be more pleasant to live with."

Sam smiled and nodded encouragingly. Mentally she was laughing.

Jack tried to change the subject again. "So. Shall we hunt up Teal'c and roast marshmallows for dessert tonight?"

"You brought marshmallows?"

"No, Daniel, I didn't."

"Too bad." Sam said wistfully. She was seriously craving chocolate or _something_ sweet.

"Anyway." Jack said. "Let's go find him and play a game of poker or something."

Sam and Daniel nodded and politely ignored the squishing sounds Jack made as he walked.

* * *

><p>Teal'c smiled.<p>

He picked up the last of the supplies at the campsite and headed swiftly to the far side of the island.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, having checked back at Teal'c's private cove, they entered their camp site.<p>

"What the heck?" Jack exclaimed.

Everything was gone. The food, the supplies, the makeshift bedrolls. Everything.

Sam just blinked and tried to remember where she'd hidden her last chocolate bar.

"Really big raccoons?"

"What?" Jack asked.

"Well…I mean, alien version of raccoons?" Daniel clarified, frowning.

"Raccoons?"

"Or something?"

"Daniel, we've been on this not very big at all island for five days. Don't you think we'd've seen an animal by now?"

"Sneaky sneaky alien raccoon?"

"You are clearly suffering from boredom inspired lunacy."

"Guys." Sam interrupted.

"What?" they asked at the same time.

"Shouldn't we follow the trail?"

"Trail?" Jack asked.

She pointed. There was a very small set of tracks leading off to the east side of the island.

Daniel and Jack joined her in peering down at the tracks.

"Those are really tiny footprints." Jack said dubiously.

"Ants can carry up to 50 times their own weight." Daniel supplied helpfully.

Jack raised his eyebrow. "Sneaky alien ants?"

Daniel shrugged, "We haven't seen weirder things?"

"Great." Jack shook his head and followed Sam who had already started out following the tracks.

They followed the tracks for another thirty minutes and didn't find a trace of their supplies or an alien ant, or raccoon for that matter. The trail ran straight into the ocean.

"Ants that swim?" Jack suggested.

Sam cocked her head and considered the possibilities. "Anything is theoretically possible, sir. I mean, we haven't exactly been able to do any deep sea exploration or see all the kinds of creatures that may be in the water."

"Wonderful."

"Hey, look here!" Daniel called out from up the beach a ways. He pointed down at another set of tracks.

"Those are bigger." Sam said.

"They just start in the middle of nowhere." Jack shook his head and started to follow the tracks.

An hour later they stood on Sam's beach staring at each other in utter confusion.

"This makes no sense."

Jack agreed completely with Sam's assessment of the situation. It didn't make sense.

"Ok, even if we assume there are several different creatures hiking around this island with our stuff, what I don't get is…where's Teal'c?"

Sam frowned.

Jack nodded, "That doesn't make sense. We've just been over this entire island. He can't just be in a different place all the time. What's he doing? Hiking around by himself and we just happen to never run into him?"

They stood silently for a moment, watching another set of tracks get washed away by the surf. Daniel finally cleared his throat and said softly, "You don't think maybe he's messing with us?"

"Teal'c? Nah. He still doesn't grasp the concept of practical joke." Jack shook his head.

"I don't know, sir." Sam said, looking around stealthily, "Sometimes I think he's got a much better grasp of things than he lets on."

"You think he grabbed all our stuff and is currently carrying it around the island hiding from us and leaving us fake trails to follow?" Jack challenged.

They all looked at each other some more.

"It does sound ridiculous." Sam admitted.

"But it would explain things." Daniel offered.

Jack frowned and fingered his radio. "Teal'c come in." No response. "Teal'c, respond please." Still no response. "Ok, this is officially weird."

Sam looked around nervously again. "Sir, what if there is something else on this island…"

"And it took Teal'c and our gear without us seeing or hearing anything?"

Sam stared at him. "I don't have a better suggestion, sir."

"All right. This _is_ ridiculous." Jack said. "We split up right now. This island is not that big. He can't have just fallen asleep under a rock and I don't think an alien raccoon carried him off.,.."

"Ant."

"Ant…whatever!" Jack shouted in frustration. "Carter, you head back east. Daniel, west. I'm going straight through and back up to the north shore. Radio contact every five minutes."

They nodded and headed off in their assigned directions.

* * *

><p>Teal'c grinned.<p>

This was far more fun than he had imagined. As they all headed off in their separate directions, he eased himself out of his current hiding place and silently followed O'Neill.

* * *

><p>"Nothing, sir."<p>

"I've got nothing too, Jack."

"Wonderful." Jack complained, "Hold positions. I'm not all the way to the shore yet."

A few minutes and he was back where he'd started hours ago. Sighing, he saw nothing too. This was really starting to mess with his head. He was still vacillating between Sam's idea of Teal'c pulling a masterful prank on them and the idea that maybe there was some sort of creature…ant…that had captured the Jaffa.

"I've got nothing."

"What now, sir?"

"Head back to camp and we'll regroup."

* * *

><p>Teal'c sat down on the log after throwing another branch on the roaring fire. The sun was just setting and he knew his team would also be hungry when they arrived. They had all spent a busy afternoon trekking around the island. He smiled as he heard footsteps from three directions. They were regrouping, just as he'd expected. Glancing around, he satisfied himself that all of the gear and supplies were back where they belonged.<p>

"Teal'c!" Sam exclaimed, walking up to the campsite.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Jack complained.

Daniel just shook his head, seeing all their supplies laid out exactly as he had remembered them from earlier.

They all walked closer and stared at Teal'c who was serenely roasting a marshmallow on a stick. He glanced up and at each of them in turn. "Dinner is served."

Jack frowned and looked from Teal'c to the marshmallow and back again several times. "Teal'c. Care to explain."

"I frequently carry marshmallows for such situations."

"Not the marshmallow."

"To what, then, do you refer, O'Neill?"

"To what then…" Jack sputtered, "To what the heck has been going on all day! Where the hell have you been?"

"I have been engaged in Kel'no'reem until recently when I returned to camp to prepare our evening meal." Teal'c hadn't _really_ told a lie. He _had _been engaged in Kel'no'reem and he had just returned to camp to cook. He just hadn't mentioned what he'd been doing in between.

Jack frowned again and scratched his head. Was he going crazy? He looked at Daniel who was staring at Teal'c as if he were a ghost. Sam hadn't apparently found her tongue yet either. So he tried again, "Teal'c, are you seriously trying to tell me you haven't noticed anything odd around today?"

"I have not."

Daniel managed to form words, "Where have you been?"

"On this island."

"Well, obviously, but I mean…"

"Teal'c." Sam tried, "We looked for you for hours. All the supplies were missing and you didn't respond to us on the radio."

"Indeed."

"_Indeed?_" Jack asked incredulously. "That's your answer. Teal'c, I know you're like this intergalactic enigma and all, but throw me a bone. Why didn't you respond to me when I called you?"

"Would not that defeat the purpose?"

"Purpose?" Daniel ventured.

"Indeed."

"Enough with the 'indeeds' Teal'c." Jack said, sitting down and helping himself to a marshmallow. "Spit it out."

Teal'c felt very content with how his plan had worked out. Cassie would be endlessly amused when he told her about playing hide and seek with his unsuspecting teammates. He allowed himself a small smile. "I merely was attempting to alleviate some of the tedium that I found you all seemed to be suffering from."

There was complete silence for a full minute.

Sam started slowly, "Alleviate some of the…"

"Tedium?" Daniel and Jack said together.

"Yes. Were you not all suffering from advanced stages of boredom?"

The other three exchanged glances. Jack finally said, "Well, I wouldn't say _boredom_ exactly. I mean, not me so much. Maybe Carter there." At her steady gaze, he relented, "What I mean is that…well, not really boredom so much as…"

"Boredom." Daniel finished for him confidently.

Jack relented, "Boredom."

"Do you not feel less bored?"

Jack stared in shock. "You mean to tell me you planned this? You led us on this wild goose hunt to alleviate our boredom?"

"Was I not successful?"

Sam shrugged and licked marshmallow off her finger. "I guess you were, Teal'c."

Daniel smiled. "Interesting plan. So you were avoiding us and leaving false trails all afternoon?"

"I was."

"Teal'c." Jack waved a finger. "You are far sneakier than I give you credit for being."

Teal'c inclined his head slightly as an acknowledgement.

"Well." Jack said, "Now we only have two more days. What shall we do tomorrow, kids? More hide and seek?"

"Uh, yeah, maybe not." Daniel hesitated.

Sam nodded, "We could just fish."

"Fish." Jack nodded. "This is a good plan."

Daniel studied him doubtfully, "You gonna relax and actually enjoy it?"

"Sure. Everyone needs a vacation."

Sam smiled.

Teal'c stood his watch silently. He was bored. The afternoon escapade had proven effective in loosening the team up and had been an interesting diversion. But there were still two more days before they would be able to return to Earth. The rest of the team still thought he was clever in helping them get past their boredom. They never suspected how desperately bored he himself was.

Two more days.

And now O'Neill was relaxed enough to enjoy fishing.

Two days of fishing. Mind numbing boredom.

He might yet zat himself.


End file.
